


One More Night

by WeaselTrash



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaselTrash/pseuds/WeaselTrash
Summary: Greasy decides to do something for his boss but he ends up liking it too much.
Relationships: Smart Ass/Greasy





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I've ever wrote of these guys and it's not a best lmao.
> 
> Anyway hope y'all enjoy! ;)

Smart Ass was in his office doing paperwork with Greasy reading his Playboy Magazine. Wheezy, Psycho, and Stupid went home just leaving the two alone.

Smart Ass took out the ciger and the lighter, burned the tip of it, and put it in his mouth, smoking it. He also went back to work.

Greasy noticed the smell of tobacco and looked over at his boss, and blushed. He couldn't stop staring at him, he just couldn't.

Smart Ass didn't notice Greasy was looking at him due to him being busy. His right hand had a idea.

Greasy put his magazine down and went over to him, he put his hands on his boss's shoulders and started massaging them. Smart Ass noticed the touch and pulled his hands away from him.

"Will ya mind!?" Smart Ass yelled pushing Greasy away. "Yo scared me!"

"Sorry man, didn't mean dat." Greasy apologized looking away brushing so he wouldn't notice.

Smart Ass growled and continued with his paperwork. Greasy tried to do it again and slowly so he wouldn't scare him again.

He put his hands on his shoulders again and began to massage them gently. Smart Ass didn't even get mad somehow, he just closed his eyes and begin breathing.

"Dat feels good." He spoke whispering.

Greasy was brushing hard and continued to massage. Wild thoughts were going though his head that somehow, his boss was actually enjoying this.

His hands were getting tired so he decided to stop but Smart Ass glared at him. "Don't you dare stop." he angrily spoke.

Greasy whimpered. "But my hands are getting freaking tired..."

"Am I yo mama or somethin? I'm yo boss so do it!"

Greasy sighed, this was going to be a long night. "Fine! One more night and dat's it!"

So he went on massaging Smart Ass's shoulders as he did his paperwork.

The End


End file.
